


Two Voices

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Bond, Drift Compatibility, Gen, Jaeger Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veteran Australian Jaeger gets rookie pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Voices

**Author's Note:**

> October 2016

\- 'backstage' on ANZAC Day (25/4/19, Sydney) -

Admiral David Rowland looks up from his notepad and stares at the door to his office.

 _click-click_ _click-click_ _click-click_ _click-click_

"You're an admiral, Rowland," he mumbles. He sets the pen down decisively and scowls at it. "Pull yourself together. They know the risks. They're the best; they have a better chance of survival than the others."

Opens one of the three folders atop the blotter.

Cadet Iorangi Parata, age twenty-six. Almost two meters of charisma, muscle, and tā moko.

Closes and sets it aside.

Opens another.

Cadet Elizabeth Davies, age twenty-eight. A meter and a half (in boots) of blue-eyed, textbook officer.

Closes and sets it aside.

The best and brightest at his disposal.

Waiting in the anteroom.

Opens the last.

Assignment papers. Parata and Davies to the Jaeger _Triton Tasmania_.

In need of the cadets' signatures.

Closes and sets it aside with a deep breath.

Folds his hands and taps his thumbs together.

"At my disposal," he mutters. He shakes his head. "You wanted to be an admiral; this is what admirals do."

Straightens his posture, squares his shoulders: he owns the space. Presses the intercom button with authority.

Commands, "Officer Leggatt, send them in, please."

""Yes, Admiral.""

The doorknob's well-oiled components engage seamlessly.

Parata enters, slides to the right, too smoothly for such a bulky man.

Davies matches him step for step, too easily for such a small woman.

They cross the rug and stop together before Rowland's desk.

He gestures to precisely placed chairs. "Take seats, cadets."

They do. In unison.

Rowland studies Davies. Parata.

They regard him levelly, expressions unreadable.

"I won't mess about," announces Rowland. " _Triton Tasmania_ needs pilots. We want you to take the jobs."

Two voices: "Yes, sir."

"We-I'd like the two of you to be sure. Discuss, take some time—,"

"We accept, sir," says Parata.

"The paperwork, please, sir," says Davies.

Rowland picks up his pen. "Surely you wish ...."

"With respect, sir. We've wanted this job since we were matched," says Davies.

"Sir, we've already thought it through, discussed, and decided to jump if it was offered," says Parata.

 _click-click_ _click-click_ _click-click_ _click_ —

Rowland sets down the pen.

Two voices: "We're your Rangers, sir."

Rowland swallows. "Yes ... right. I have the papers right here."

He schools his face to neutrality. Takes the third folder, grabs his pen, and passes them both to Parata.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by artificiallifecreator.
> 
>  _Triton Tasmania_ is this universe's replacement name for the para-canon Jaeger _Tango Tasmania_. 
> 
> _Triton_ , a Mark I, is built for a single purpose: attacking the Breach head-on. Everything about it is optimized for deep water work, from its armor to its muscle strands.
> 
> Photo by [Michael Rawle](https://www.flickr.com/photos/michaelrawle/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/michaelrawle/10245113513/).
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
